You're Just A Girl
by Esketit
Summary: You are just a girl, and look how he's treated you. Seeing you waste your time with him who doesn't value you, crushes me. How many times have I told you to forget him, now look what he has done. I dream of having you, and if you ever see me smile, it means that my dream has become true. Modern Gruvia AU. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! It's me! Esketit!**

 **I'm sure a few of you recognize this story a bit since I posted it on my Songs About You one-shot compilation story. If you're wondering why I have posted it, once again, but separately. It's because this story has been bugging me. I have major writers block right now, and I blame this story since I keep thinking about it and it's possibility about making it, it's own story...I hope you understood what I just said, haha...**

 **So I am here to present a new Gruvia story based off a really sweet love song, and you know. It's just, ugh I don't know. Fucking adorable and distracting since it won't leave my mind! I hope you guys enjoy it, I plan on making this story about three to five chapters long cause I don't want to make it long like my other ones and I already have most of it written down. Plus I have edited it and added more detail to this chapter, _if you have read it already._**

 **Anyways, without further ado please enjoy this chapter and tell me your thoughts about it!**

 **P.S. If you guys could just, you know see Jose Porla as a nice sweet old man it would be pretty nice. Since he is part of this story and I kind of revamped him, a bit.**

 **Modern AU slight OOC**

* * *

 **You're Just A Girl**

* * *

 _"Hey Juvia," a deep voiced greeted. Juvia turned to see who it was and flashed a smile towards her father's assistant Gray Fullbuster._

 _"Hi Gray-sama!" Juvia waved at him even though they were only a few feet apart from each other._

 _"Coming to see your dad?" Gray asked as he pushed the down button on the elevator she was going to get onto._

 _"Yes, Juvia misses her father. So why not come visit him?" The elevator 'dinged' to alert them it was ready for their entrance onto it._

 _"Well, I might as well go with you, since I was heading up there to pick him up for a meeting." Gray gestured for Juvia to walk in before him, since he was a gentleman, especially for his boss' daughter._

 _"Has Gray-sama seen Bora-sama today?" Juvia questioned, pushing the twentieth floor button on the elevator panel._

 _"I haven't seen him all day actually," Gray replied, his stomach turned. He didn't like Bora, it scared him that Juvia thought that he was just a sweet charming man. Bora was the exact opposite of that! But since Juvia was very naive, she was blinded to see the true man she oh so loved dearly._

 _"Juvia will go visit him for a bit before seeing father," Juvia looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her school uniform that consisted of a white buttoned shirt, with a red tie, a flared black skater skirt, knee high socks, and her black polished dress shoes. She adjusted her skirt a bit pulling it a little farther up to show a little more leg since the skirt reached right above her knee. She hoped Gray wasn't watching her since she began to feel her cheeks heat up. Juvia looked at her white buttoned shirt trying to remove any wrinkles from it. Her chest made her a little conscious since most girls her age were ballooning up. Unlike her, she didn't have a flat chest nor did she have anything big. She just had, something that could be groped. In all honesty she was making herself presentable for Bora._

 _She had been thinking about him all day when he had messaged her a text early in the morning about missing her touch. The text reminded her of the passionate night they had a week before. Both had proclaimed their love for one another and Juvia had always wanted to have her first time with someone she loved. Maybe they could figure something out while she was at Phantom Tower. The elevator rung once again to show that it had arrived at the desired floor._

 _Gray cleared his throat trying to regain his thoughts. He had watched at the corner of his eye Juvia fixing herself. It was extremely wrong for him to feel attracted towards her. Especially since she was the daughter of a highly powered man, and she was just a girl. Gray shook his head a bit to clear his mind walking by Juvia's side. Since Bora's and Jose's offices were in the same direction he walked by her._

 _Juvia's smile grew once Bora's office came into view, Gray frowned feeling his gut twist giving him a bad feeling. There was something off that Gray couldn't figure out what it was._

 _Juvia's pace quickened as she got closer to Bora's office door. Gray stayed behind slowly making his way to Jose's office looking around the long hallway to see if anything was off or suspicious looking. Everything seemed fine, except Bora's office, Gray had a feeling that something was off in there, whatever it was. He hoped Juvia would be alright._

 _Once at Bora's office door Juvia lifted her hand into a fist to gently knock on it. Before her fist could even make contact with the door, Juvia heard Bora speaking to someone else. If Bora had a visitor Gray or the secretary in the lobby would of told her about it. Juvia pressed herself against the doorway to listen since a particular word caught her attention._

 _Gray arched an eyebrow at Juvia's action. Normally she wasn't the nosy type, unless something had to do with her._

 _"Is everything all right?" Gray stood by Juvia and leaned his head a little towards the door._

 _"Shh, Juvia is trying to listen," Juvia whispered pressing a finger to her lips. Gray chuckled as he continued listening to Bora's deep voice. He must be on the phone since Gray would of known if someone had come into his office. The two silently stood still listening closely for Bora's voice._

 _At first his voice was muffled eventually it became clearer since it seemed that Bora was walking around his office._

 _"Age is nothing but a number," Juvia smiled, she knew Bora was talking about her, but to who was he talking to? "She's just a girl yes, but whatever. She's head over heels for me!" Gray rolled his eyes as he saw Juvia's face slowly become flushed. He found it curious that Bora was talking about her, since very few people knew about their relationship. Gray never liked Bora, since he is one of the few people who have witnessed the true man he was. If anyone were to find out about his and Juvia's relationship, there was no telling what he would do._

 _"Her father's the man I work for, of course it's going to benefit me! I'm using her to get what I want." Juvia's smile was gone in an instant. She must of heard wrong since Bora would never speak about her that way. Gray on the other hand felt his heart drop, the truth was finally rising to the surface. He had warned Juvia about Bora many times. Except Juvia was too naive and stubborn to believe him._

 _"Simple, I get what I want, leave her and the geezer of a father she has. She doesn't know and she'll never know. Juvia Lockser is just a pathetic naive girl." Juvia pulled away from the door a bit to let everything sink in. Her eyes began to burn with tears as she felt everything hit her. Gray was speechless, he didn't know what to say to her. He was tempted of saying, "I told you so," but that would of probably make the whole situation worse._

 _"She's got an amazing body too for a teenager, except her personality is just...naive and pathetic. Anyways, within a few years, I'll be the one in control of Phantom Tower, and I don't know. Maybe Juvia will grow on me and I'll just marry her for the fucks of it. Either way, she'll never know that I'll be seeing other women. She's so oblivious about her surroundings, and innocent. It's pathetic." Those words were like bullets piercing Juvia's heart, a stray tear ran down her cheek._ _The man Juvia had fallen in love and whom she thought was her soul mate was using her. For money and power. All the memories they had together were, fake. Bora was her first friend she ever had, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first everything! Everything he had given her were lies. The texts, the phone calls, the notes, the gifts, simply everything._ _The happiness that glowed from her had gone out. The shine in her blue eyes was gone. Gray watched as Juvia's face lost it's color and emotion, never in his life had he seen such heart break._

 _Gray reached out to Juvia wiping away the stray tear from her face. Juvia was pulled out of her thoughts and was met with sad dull eyes. Bora's voice was now just muted, Juvia was done with everything he had to say about her._

 _"Come on Juvia let's go," Gray motioned her putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll get a taxi to take you home."_

 _Juvia's tears silently fell, staining her face. Gray wished he could be of better comfort, he was sure he would go and visit her after work. He'd tell Jose that Juvia needed help on some schoolwork. He would be the shoulder she could cry on, right now he needed for Juvia to leave so her father won't discover them. If that happened, then all hell would break loose._

* * *

It shattered his heart seeing the heart break in her eyes. Her tears held so much than could be explained. Gray felt jealousy and anger over come him. Juvia had held him back from hurting Bora _,_ for breaking her heart into pieces. Why did she have to be this way? She was just a girl who didn't deserve to be treated this way.

Juvia was just a girl, who was naive, who was never taught about heart break, who was never taught that there were horrible men out there in the world. Juvia was just a naive sixteen year old girl who fell in love with a man. She was just a girl who thought prince charmings existed, who thought life was always happy, who thought there was very little evil in the world. She was a girl who was never shown emotional pain, who never thought she'd be hurt that way. What a stupidly naive girl she was.

A man who was over a decade older than her, had lied to her for months. Who had taken away her innocence, who had so much trust from her father, who knew her since she was a little girl, who babysitted her, who taught her almost everything, who played with her, who raised her for a bit of her life. A man that crushed her heart into pieces, a man who betrayed her just for money, a man who never cared about her, a man that was selfish. A man that was getting away from hurting her.

Juvia was now crying in her room, with Gray watching her break apart. No one deserved this, especially her, he thought. It was stupid of her to not listen to him, but who was he? Just her father's assistant in Phantom Tower. Who had slowly developed a liking for the girl, who enjoyed her company, who showed her a bit of the world she had never seen, who decided to protect her no matter what. Except he didn't protect her, he had failed both her and himself. Now he watched as she withered in emotional pain because he didn't give her enough warnings. He wished Bora never came into her life, then she would be her bubbly happy self as always. So innocent she was, it surprised Gray.

"No Gr-ay-sama," Juvia sobbed holding Gray back from his chest. Gray was ready to go down stairs and beat the living hell out of Bora. He wanted him six feet underground rotting and burning in hell. The pain he was causing Juvia was painful to watch. Never had Gray seen such sadness and heartbreak in someone's eyes, but hers. He knew about their relationship, he just never knew how deep it was between the two. Gray knew that they were dating, he just didn't know that Bora had taken her virginity and promised a mouthful of lies to her that very night.

"He fucking used you Juvia!" Gray grabbed her wrists pushing her back onto her bed. "He made you think you loved him! He took your innocence away! He used you for money!" Juvia held her face in her hands as she continued sobbing. Gray was right. Bora had taken many things away from her.

He was downstairs with her father discussing new ideas and plans for her family's corporation. Bora had just been promoted to becoming her father's business partner because of her. Juvia had talked too good about him with her father, how he had helped her, how much protection he had given her, how much help he provided towards her, how much company Bora was for her.

Soon it would be Juvia's fault that her father's hard life long work was going to be destroyed and taken away from him. Gray had warned Juvia about Bora months ago. He had told her that Bora was with other women, and that he stated himself that he was just using Juvia to later throw away. Juvia demanded proof, but there wasn't any except Gray's eyes and ears. She brushed his comments off thinking Gray just wanted to be promoted a high status back in Phantom Tower, except it wasn't him the one asking for it. Gray was telling her the truth the whole time, but she was too in love and naive towards Bora to believe him. Juvia hated herself at the moment for it.

"Gray-sama was right," Juvia admitted as she looked up at Gray who was fuming walking back in forth in her room. He had come to see her after work telling Jose he was going to help her with some school work.

"Come on Juvia it's too late for that," Gray ran his hand through his hair trying to figure out what the hell was he going to do next. He knew he was going to be assisting Bora now since he now owned half of Phantom Tower. He didn't deserve it, he cheated his way up, he destroyed many others taking their jobs away from them. He made people suffer to get where he was. Jose was going to slowly lose his power and money he had invested and built on his corporation.

"J-Juvia doesn't know what to do Gray-sama," Juvia continued weeping her sobs now silent. Gray sighed walking towards Juvia on her bed sitting by her and bringing her into his arms. He rubbed her back as she sobbed onto his chest. He was glad he had taken off his jacket since his dress shirt and part of his tie would be damp from tears.

"Right now you need to stop crying," Gray began. "So we can come up with a way to save your father's corporation because Bora is going to destroy him Juvia." Juvia pulled away sniffling. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks were stained red, tears trailed down her face, and her bottom lip quivered. It pained Gray to see her like this, but in a way she looked adorable. Seeing her everyday lightened Gray's life up. He felt attracted to Juvia, but ignored those feelings as much as he could. They were distracting and unnecessary for him.

"Juvia doesn't think dad will believe her. She has spoken too well of Bora-sama." Juvia wiped her tears away trying to stop her ugly crying in front of Gray. She didn't want anyone to see her cry never less a guy, especially Gray.

"Well, you need to stop calling him Bora-sama, he's just Bora, and that's all he ever will be," Gray frowned at the large wet spot on his dress shirt and tie. He had just bought his purely red silky tie yesterday now it was covered in tears and possibly boogers. "Then, we'll have to find a way to get some kind of proof that he is going to take advantage of your dad just like he did to you."

Juvia tried to think of a way to do so, except she knew Bora. She knew that he would be more vigilant about himself, to whoever he spoke to, he would make sure to destroy them and keep their mouth shut now that she had seen and heard the real Bora.

"Catching Bora-sa...Bora will be hard now, Juvia knows he won't be speaking about it anytime soon." Juvia stood up from her bed to go to her bathroom down the hall to clean herself up. "Juvia will be back Gray-sama," Gray nodded as she left, and was left alone in her room with stuffed animal on her beds staring at him. On her way, she heard her father speaking to Bora about Gray's position in Phantom.

"I have my assistant who I'm sure will work harder than Gray, Jose." Bora said making Juvia clench her teeth. What did Gray ever do to Bora? Nothing. He had been working for Juvia's father since he was still in school. Gray worked as an intern for Phantom, eventually working as Jose's assistant once he graduated two years ago.

"Yes, but I have this...connection with Gray. I trust him with my life Bora, I trust him with _Juvia's_ life as well." Juvia smiled at her father's words. Jose seemed very deceiving from his looks but underneath he was a nice, kind, man. "If Gray was a little younger I would be wanting him as my son in law, he is such a sweet man." Juvia's face immediately turned red. She had certain feelings towards Gray since the day they met, but seeing Bora, before he hurt her, always muted those feelings for Gray away. Juvia thought Gray was a very handsome man, very respectful, and mature. Unlike Bora who was about to turn thirty soon, Gray was six years younger than him and had much more knowledge and manners Bora would ever have.

"You have my trust too, Jose!" Juvia frowned hearing Bora's voice again wanting to rip him apart. "I seem fitting as your son in law as well just as much as Gray," Juvia felt anger rise in her. She held herself back to not go down their and expose Bora in which may lead into ruining her father quicker than it should.

"I do Bora, I do," Jose replied. "I see you and Gray differently, you are too old for my Juvia as well. My daughter is only sixteen, you're twenty-nine Bora."

"We can arrange something Jose. I have always admired Juvia ever since she was little. I would cherish every step she will take, I would bow down to her." Vomit almost rose into Juvia's mouth. His words were nothing but bullshit.

"I don't know Bora, she's just a girl," Juvia heard the hesitation in her father's voice. It made her smile knowing her father's love towards her.

"I'll make you a deal, if I raise the corporations value by forty percent in two years, to prove to you my adoration for your daughter. I will ask for her hand in marriage." Juvia squeaked, no, no, no dad please don't. She thought to herself, she wanted Bora miles away from her, for the rest of her life. She did not want to wake up every morning to stare at his face that she now detested so much.

"It'll be good for my corporation Bora, but you must prove to _me_ other qualities to have my daughter. Juvia cannot be or ever be compared to money." Her father sternly said, he seemed offended but Juvia pouted, she expected a bit more from her dad, like a simple no.

"Name them and I swear on my life, I will do as you say." Before Jose could even reply, Juvia shook her head quickly walking into the bathroom to clean herself up.

She saw herself in the mirror and mentally cringed. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a mess. When she walked out she went back to her room to discuss her newly found information to Gray. Maybe it'll become handy in the near future.

Gray was looking around Juvia's bedroom, for a girl who was very bubbly and girly. Her room was pretty plain, since she also had the money to basically have whatever she wanted as well. Her room was completely white, there was very little decoration other than her dressers. Her bed was pretty big, it's covers being a dark blue, adding as well all the creepy looking stuffed animals she had laying on it. Her closet was probably the most colorful since there were many colorful clothes stored in it. From her school uniform to the multiple dress and skirts he had seen her wear. A medium sized shiny book had caught his eye that laid on a white desk that was most likely for her to do her homework on. It had Juvia's name written on it, it's cover was a light blue with a bunch of glitter and rhinestones on it. Gray took it in his hands and opened it.

He wasn't surprised to see that it was her diary. It seemed to have begun on Juvia's thirteenth birthday since the year was dated back three years ago. Gray put it back down not wanting to be nosy. He respected Juvia, so he also respected her privacy.

"Oh fuck it," Gray changed his mind as he grabbed the book skimming through the pages. The beginning was the usual things anyone would find in any girls diary. How her day went, what she did that day, the small crush on a guy from school. Soon the real important pages appeared, Bora's name started showing up frequently. At first Juvia wrote about him in a family feeling kind of way, eventually being more of a relationship way. Juvia's writing about Bora began to piss him off again. Her writing proved how naive she truly was. Gray laughed a bit wondering how a person can be that way. Juvia was going to suffer for a while until she truly understood the way the outside world of her little own world worked.

Pages after pages of Bora popping up everywhere, Gray's name soon showed. She wrote about him about her first day meeting him. It was pretty friendly compared to Bora's except a few pages read a bit more. Juvia had written about Gray's looks, that he looked handsome and very attractive. Gray looked up from the book scoffing and patting himself on the back.

"Hell yeah I'm attractive," Gray said to himself and continued reading. There were six full pages dedicated to a day Gray had spent with Juvia, he had taken her to the carnival that day since it was in the city and Juvia had never gone to one. He smiled at how well Juvia remembered that day. He had made her laugh a lot and had also won her a big stuffed brown bear that she had actually kept for a year since it was currently in the middle of her bed in between the other stuffed animals. The memories made him grin, she was so beautiful that night, so curious and innocent.

"Juvia's back Gray-sama," Gray slammed the book back down onto her desk startled from her entrance. He quickly spun on his heel feeling a bit of warmth on his cheeks.

"H-Hey, you okay now?" Gray scratched the back of his head hoping she didn't catch him reading her diary.

"Yes Juvia feels better now Gray-sama," Juvia quirked an eyebrow at him wondering why he seemed so startled.

"Good," Gray sat back down on her bed and cleared his throat. "Any ideas about Bora yet?"

Juvia shook her head and began to spill the information she had just heard. Gray had stayed a while longer trying to come up with an idea or something on how to get rid of Bora. Except they hadn't come up with anything. They continued talking until he left. Juvia went on her own to figure a way out for herself. She didn't want to just get rid of Bora, she wanted to destroy him very badly. She wanted him to suffer more than he made her and anyone else he had ruined.

All the destroying and suffering had her thinking about one particular person. Her best friend and also her cousin, Gajeel Redfox. His father ran a similar business like her dad, just in a different category.

Gajeel was a smart and clever man. Who had also destroyed and ruined people, since he had helped his father work his way up, not like Bora, but protecting his father and turning in the backstabbing workers. If Juvia asked for his help, she was sure he would agree since they protected each other.

The next day Juvia had contacted her cousin who was very much happy to help her. Only that he couldn't work a miracle. He had explained that Juvia would have to continue studying and learning the ways of business and trade. Both the good and the bad. If she wanted to ruin Bora and expose him, then she had to do it in a way that wouldn't backfire in anyway.

What better than enrolling her at Fairy Tail Institute! A private school that teaches both the good and bad side on many careers. Especially business and trade.

Gajeel had convinced Jose to enroll Juvia for the upcoming fall, since she is the top student in her class. She was sure she could finish all her school credits early and enroll at the institute. The sooner the better since it would just take Bora a couple years to ruin her father, Juvia wanted to learn everything as soon as possible. She needed to get her shit together and work on destroying Bora before he destroyed her dad.

* * *

It was Juvia's final day in Magnolia, she was ready to fly to Alvarez where Fairy Tail Institute was located. At sixteen she was one of the youngest to attend there, she felt proud of herself for such an accomplishment. She had also been avoiding Bora since the day she found out the truth about him months ago. Thankfully her excuses of wanting to finish school early worked very well for him. He would still leave her texts, calls, gifts, and whatnot. Juvia played along to his antics not wanting to look suspicious. She would cockblock him anytime he began to get a little touchy. She would use a lame school excuse and the fool would fall for it. Now she was leaving for four years and coming back to wipe Bora out.

Juvia was currently at the airport waiting for her plane to leave. Right now she was patiently waiting with Gray by her side. She had been nervous for weeks, now the day has come and she was scared. She would be alone for a bit until she met some friend in Alvarez.

"Okay, so when you arrive, there will be a taxi waiting for you to take you to Fairy Tail alright?" Gray handed Juvia her plane ticket trying to carry all the luggage she had packed with her. He had multiple bags strapped on him dragging him down, he would never understand why women needed to pack so much. Even if they we're leaving for a few years, they did not need to pack their whole house with them!

"Yes, Gray-sama," Juvia nodded as she took the ticket from his hand. She giggled at the sight of him, sweaty and struggling with her luggage. She would help him but he kept ignoring her intentions.

"Alright let me just get your luggage into the conveyor belts for them to take," Gray walked away from her, struggling to roll her huge suitcase and many bags she packed. Once he placed them onto the slow moving machine he sighed walking back to Juvia who was standing near a huge window watching planes fly out and land. It was a nice view, a whole dark green forest was visible.

"Juvia is nervous Gray-sama," Gray turned to look at her as she spoke. Her eyes seemed to begin to tear up and Gray was prepared for her water works. He had been her should to cry on for awhile now, and he'll never get used to it.

"Don't be, you'll be graduating in four years, you'll come back and get rid of Bora," Gray stuffed his hands in his blazer jacket pockets as he quickly glanced at Juvia. She still looked nervous meaning his words really didn't help her situation.

"Juvia is going to miss dad, and Gajeel," Juvia sighed looking down before she turned to look at Gray. "She's also going to miss Gray-sama very much." Gray quirked an eyebrow down at her, even after months of him and Gajeel teaching her the real world. She was still a bit naive. She was going to be a tough cookie to crack.

"I'm sure you are, you'll meet tons of people and forget about me," Gray chuckled as he rolled his eyes. It kind of made him a little sad at the thought. He wanted to be with Juvia in Fairy Tail to make sure no one was going to harm her in anyway. But he couldn't, she needed to learn by herself what it feels like to be in the real outside world.

"No, Juvia will never forget Gray-sama," Gray was about to speak before the intercom played. _Plane for Alvarez leaves in twenty minutes, passengers for this plane please head for Alvarez gate._

"You have to go now Juvia," Gray quickly hugged her before he started pushing her away. Juvia was ready to walk and leave Gray alone before she turned right back wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. She nuzzled herself into his chest since she was a lot shorter than him.

"Goodbye Gray-sama, Juvia hopes to see you again," she feared that by the time she came back, Gray wouldn't be working for Phantom anymore. It would crush her to know that the man she began to care for very much was gone from her life, all because of Bora.

"Goodbye Juvia, don't worry about me," Gray wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders holding her tightly against him. In the past several months his feelings for her had grown, but he knew better. Juvia was underage and he didn't want any sort of problem with her father or the law. It was best to just stay friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Juvia sighed in contentment as she slowly pulled away from Gray's embrace. She took a moment to stare up at Gray who just arched a brow at her. Juvia stood on her tip-toes gently cupping his face as she lightly kissed him on the lips. She had her eyes closed throughout the kiss, Gray was just wide eyed looking down at her. Her lips were warm compared to his and extremely soft. Gray didn't think anyone's lips could be like that. He could taste a bit of sweetness from her since she had a bit of candy earlier. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds before Juvia pulled away. Gray could feel his whole face and neck burn as he waved dumbly at her when she said her final farewell.

Juvia giggled at him before disappearing in the sea of people at the airport. Gray watched as she walked away from his life, at least temporarily. He raised a hand to his lips, touching them feeling a tingly wave flow through them.

He shook his head looking around hoping no one saw them kiss. First it would be a problem if they knew the age gap, and it would be a little embarrassing if anyone saw his dumbstruck face.

Gray began to walk out of the airport heading for the exit one he recollected his thoughts. He had a strong feeling in his gut that when Juvia returned in a few years. She would no longer be just a girl. She would be a woman. A woman that would be unstoppable and wipe anyone out that got in her way of business and trade.

* * *

 **Skadoosh!**

 **^^^I hope someone gets that reference I just made haha.**

 **So this is the first chapter of this short story. I hope you guys liked it! I'm excited about uploading this new short story since it's been annoying the living hell out of my mind wanting to be uploaded and read. Now I will have some peace and continue working on my other fanfics! By the way, if any of you who are Latino recognize or find the summary, which are lyrics to a Spanish song, familiar. Gerardo Ortiz's song Eres Una Niña was the song that has been bothering me for this story. Such a sweet song, ugh gives me the feels.**

 **Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave a review if you would like, bad or good, I love them all! Until next time.**

 **\- Esketit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back! Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! Appreciate it a lot!**

 **Warning: Language**

* * *

 **New Beginnings**

* * *

"Of course Juvia doesn't want anyone to know about her arrival Gajeel-san."

"I thought so, but what if your dad gets a heart attack?"

"Why would you say that Gajeel-san!?"

"I'm just saying sheesh, he's old, he hasn't seen you since Christmas two years ago, and he's old."

"You said old twice..."

"I know."

"Juvia doesn't think dad will have a heart attack, he'll be happy."

"Then get a heart attack."

"Gajeel-san!"

"I'm joking, I'm sure he won't, he'll just be overwhelmed."

"Juvia thinks so too."

"So tomorrow at eight o'clock in the evening?"

"Yes, eight o'clock in the evening."

"Alright anything else?"

"Update on Bora?"

"He's still living sadly."

"Any advances on dad?"

"He tried changing the name of the business the other day. Funniest fail I've ever seen."

"Well, he won't be trying anything else soon."

"For real, can't wait to see that."

"Yes, Juvia agrees."

"Alright Juv, I'm about to leave anything else?"

"Um...h-how is-"

"He's doing great, has his _own_ assistant now, and still single."

"Juvia wasn't talking about him!"

"Sure you weren't Juv. Anyway's got to go, see you tomorrow night."

"Goodbye Gajeel-san!"

Juvia hung up her cell phone throwing it onto her bed bouncing a few times against the white comforter. She hummed to herself as she continued packing up all her belongings to return home the next day. Attending Fairy Tail Institute for four years flew by quicker than Juvia thought. Of course, there were some times where she found it endless since her worries got to her here and there. But she has now graduated and learned her ways of business and trade, the good and the bad.

Throughout her years of study she had met a few friends. Cana, Erza, and Lucy have become Juvia's best friends throughout her studies. If it weren't for Juvia being one of the youngest to attend the institute, she would of never met them. They had all graduated earlier than her, but the five still remained friends, even if they were hundreds of miles apart from each other.

Other than making friends, Juvia had a true taste of the real world. In all honesty, she wished her father hadn't shielded her with all the love and care he gave her. Juvia suffered over a year trying to get used to the real world. She realized that not everyone deserves love and compassion, that there are true cruel people in the world, and that success doesn't not come easy in anyway. She also got a job at a clothing store since she didn't want to rely on her father for money on her wants and needs, excluding the institute. Juvia had also learned how to stand up for herself, mentally and physically. She had begun to take mixed martial arts classes one day when she passed by a gym that caught her eye. That's where she met Erza. She watched as the red head kicked and punched around her training spot. Juvia was mesmerized by her actions thinking that what she was doing was a beautiful live action art. Juvia was sold with that and quickly signed up for the classes. She had learned so much in the past four years, and was excited to go back home to tell her father, as well as save him and his business.

Most importantly, Juvia was ready to destroy Bora. What he did to her was unforgivable and painful. It would of taken years to get over him, if it weren't for Gajeel and Gray being there for her. The two men helped her get over him and plot his destruction. They gave her as much advice they could of given her to prepare to leave for Alvarez. Juvia was grateful for them, especially Gray.

He had shown her bits and pieces of the world. Some of it she enjoyed, the other part angered her and brought sorrow to her. Throughout the few months that she had Gray mentor her before she left. Juvia had developed a small crush on Gray. At first it was just a simple crush, but as the months passed by and Juvia spoke to him over the phone and video chatted. Nowadays it wasn't as frequent, but that didn't stop her. Her feelings towards him had grown to the point that Juvia would admit she fell in love with Gray. It didn't feel like the love she felt with Bora, that was just something from a delusional naive sixteen year old girl. Juvia understood what it was, she recognized the feeling immediately when she realized she had fallen in love with Gray.

Now tomorrow, she was arriving back in Magnolia, to surprise everyone back at Phantom Tower the following day. When Juvia finished packing all her belongings and prepared herself for bed. She was too excited to even close her eyes. She rolled around in bed trying to find the perfect position to sleep in but it was no use. It wasn't until four in the morning where Juvia finally fell asleep. She had her body sprawled all of her bed with half of the covers on the floor.

The next day Juvia woke up late, almost missing her flight back home.

* * *

"Juvia can't wait to see dad," Juvia smiled as she looked out of the vehicle window she was currently in.

"I can tell Juv," Gajeel chuckled as he watched his cousin, who he considered a baby sister, admire the city of Magnolia. So much has happened in the past four years, it was going to take a while to catch her up. Even though Juvia had come to visit once a year the first two years of her absence, it wasn't enough time to catch her up on news and gossip.

Gajeel wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he loved to gossip, it was the one thing he could relate to women. He was usually one of the first few people to know new gossip and news in Phantom Tower since he had transferred there temporarily until Juvia completed her goal. Gray's assistant, who was a small blue haired woman, would always come and gossip to Gajeel in his office. The two would share a cup of tea or coffee over some juicy gossip from the company or about friends. Gray had also joined them soon after he was promoted three years ago. The trio were basically the eyes and ears of Phantom Tower, who was dating who, who was pregnant, who was hating, etc. Since they knew so much, they decided to just keep it to themselves. When Juvia finally arrives the next day, Gajeel would make sure that him and his two colleges slowed everything down for Juvia to understand and catch up on.

"Has Gajeel-san met anyone yet?" Juvia grinned towards him, a curious glint in her blue eyes.

"I like being alone," Gajeel scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Sure Gajeel-san, you'll become a crazy cat lady living all alone." Juvia teased.

"Whatever, what about you then? Met someone worth your time?" Gajeel quickly glanced at Juvia. "Oh that's right, you saved yourself for Gray gihee."

"Juvia wasn't going to say that!" Juvia pouted crossing her arms in front of her chest. Of course Gajeel was right, but he didn't have to continue teasing her about it. She's had enough of it throughout phone calls and chats. So what if Juvia saved herself for him? She was sure Gray felt something for her. The memory of her leaving Magnolia played throughout her mind. Juvia remembers kissing Gray on the lips, she remembers the warmth that flooded her face, as well as Gray's funny expression he had when she pulled away. Juvia was still naive enough to believe that day was one of the best days of her young teenage life.

"Right, anyways we're here," Gajeel had taken Juvia to his apartment complex since she had no place to stay for the night. Of course she had her home, but that would only ruin her surprise she had planned out if her father knew of her arrival.

"Juvia thinks she will shower and go to bed Gajeel-san. The plane ride back was tiring and long." Juvia sighed getting out of Gajeel's black car.

"I bet it is, it's a thirteen hour flight. Jet lag is probably getting to you." Gajeel had unloaded one of Juvia's small suitcases for tomorrow. It would be pointless if he got all fifteen bags she packed since she was going home tomorrow after her father left for work.

The two went into Gajeel's apartment, talking to each other for a while before Juvia showered and went to bed. Gajeel had set up his guest room for her, he carefully cleaned his apartment in case Juvia found something she shouldn't have. It wasn't that she was nosy or anything, Gajeel just didn't want her to find certain things.

The next day when Juvia woke up, she found herself home alone. Gajeel had left for work early and had left her a note.

Left for work, get a taxi. Call me when you leave.

Juvia hummed to herself as she got herself ready. She left her hair down like usual, she liked the way her wavy hair looked, plus her bangs and baby hairs that framed her face perfectly. It had grown quite a bit since she left, the ends ends reached down to her mid back. Her outfit consisted of a buttoned long sleeve white shirt, a black pencil skirt, and black pumps. Juvia checked herself in the mirror before she left. The shirt hugged her curves perfectly, her round plump bottom was popping, thanks to the high heels as well. The white shirt also showed her upper body hourglass figure. Juvia had grown up quite a bit since she was sixteen. She no longer had a small chest, it had grown over the years and her body just kept getting curvier. When Phantom Tower would see her walking in, Juvia was sure no one was going to recognize her. Four years was a long time for a lot of change to happen. Juvia was prepared for it.

* * *

"Alright I'll be in the lobby waiting for you, everyone else is in there offices prepared to go to the meeting I set up."

"Juvia will be arriving any minute now Gajeel-san, she's a few blocks away."

"Okay then Juv, I got nine-one-one on speed dial if anything happens."

"Gajeel-san! Juvia will tell Uncle Metty!"

"He'll have a heart attack too."

"He's your father!"

"Okay okay, whatever. See you in a few." That being said Juvia heard the phone call being ended. She huffed from frustration, Gajeel was so childish sometimes. Even if he was a tall man with long raven choppy hair, and piercings all over the place. He was a childish twenty-five years old man who needed to grow up.

Juvia let her thoughts flow around she was nervous and excited to finally return to Phantom Tower. She was excited to see her father and Gray-sama, but nervous to see Bora. How was he going to react when he saw her? More importantly how was _she_ going to react? She hadn't seen him in years, and she surely didn't want to treat him like she did when she was sixteen. Juvia was pulled away from her thoughts when she arrived in front of Phantom Tower's main entrance. The building was as tall as she remembered and it's glass window walls were as shiny as ever. Before she stepped out of the taxi, Juvia payed the driver, and took a deep breath.

Her shoe's tapped against the cement walkway bringing the attention of people passing by. Juvia was oblivious to the attention she was getting and entered the luxurious building letting go of her breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Welcome to Phantom Towers Juv," Gajeel grinned walking towards her. The secretary looked up from her desk wondering who was being welcomed.

"M-Miss Lockser!?" The secretary gasped, Juvia smiled sweetly at the woman waving a hand at her.

"Hello Mrs. Connell, didn't Juvia insist on you to just call her Juvia?" She replied, oh the memories were flooding her mind quickly. Last time she saw her green haired secretary she was pregnant with a baby girl.

"Of course Miss - Juvia, shall I notify your father about your arrival?" Juvia shook her head.

"No thank you Mrs. Connell, Juvia wants to surprise dad." She insisted as she began to walk towards the elevator.

"So that's why they're up in the meeting room, huh?"

"Correct," Gajeel replied pushing the button for the elevator to arrive.

"Well have a great day Juvia, I'm glad you're back!"

"Juvia is too Mrs. Connell, she hopes you have a great day as well!"

Gajeel motioned for Juvia to step into the elevator and the two were being transported up the top floor. Juvia felt her stomach drop from the elevator's sensation including with a mixture of excitement. She thought she was going to throw up and ruin her plan. Thankfully she didn't and her and Gajeel arrived on the top floor.

"Alright I'll walk in first and then you'll know when to walk in," Juvia nodded in response standing away from the double door entrance of the meeting room.

Gajeel stepped inside the meeting room with a grin, Juvia patiently waited outside listening closely to the signal.

She had to keep her ear against the door since all she heard were muffled voices. Juvia smiled when she heard her dad's voice speak to Gajeel, Gray's and Bora's voice soon followed together as well.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Juvia stood up straight taking a deep breath before walking in hearing Gajeel's signal.

Juvia pushed open the door a sweet smile adorning her face as she made entered the room. She expected to see her father first but was met with Bora's dull eyes. She almost frowned seeing him but kept her smile up once she turned to see her father.

"Dad!" Juvia quickly walked towards him as he stood up from a chair at the end of the long table. Jose grinned and hugged his daughter.

"Juvia my darling! What a pleasant surprise!" Jose chuckled as he pulled away to look at her. She had grown so much in the two years she hadn't come to visit. It pained Jose's heart a bit knowing his little girl was now a twenty year old woman.

"Juvia missed you so much dad," Juvia kissed her dad's cheek and turned to see the rest of the people in the room. Some of her dad's colleges were there too welcoming her back. Including Bora who walked up to Juvia giving her a tight hug.

"Welcome back, I've missed you so much Juvia," Bora whispered into her ear sending unpleasant shiver's through Juvia's body. She was stiff the whole time he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Juvia has missed everyone one B-Bora," she felt weird saying his name. She wondered if he would notice the absence of the 'sama' at the end of his name.

"I'm sure I can catch you up," Juvia had had enough of Bora's hug and gently pulled away not wanting to seem rude.

"Juvia wants to greet everybody else first," Bora nodded in response understanding her.

Juvia sighed in relief turning to see everyone else smile at her. It felt great being back, most of the people in the room had known Juvia since she was a little girl. Right now she wanted to see the man she had given her final kiss too. Juvia scanned the room to catch any glimpse of him, she sucked in a breath when she made eye contact with his dark dull ones.

Juvia felt a light blush spread throughout her cheeks as she walked towards him. Gray still looked the same, handsome, black messy hair, and a frown always plastered on his face no matter what the situation was.

"Hi Gray-sama," Juvia greeted the moment they were a few feet apart.

"Welcome back Juvia," Gray's frown quickly changed to a grin that made Juvia's heart beat. If it weren't for all the people being the room Juvia would of kissed him. But the idea was quickly gone since she didn't know what Gray felt for her. Sure he was single, but four years was a long time to meet new people. What if he met other women? What if he had an eye for one? What if Gray met someone who was older than Juvia and more beautiful? All these thoughts worried her, but she would ask Gray about it later. Right now she was wrapping her arms around Gray's waist just like she did four years ago. Gray hugged her back breathing in her scent.

The moment he saw Juvia walk in, he felt like everything went in slow motion. The smile she had on her face was impeccable, her eyes were as beautiful as he remembered. The glint they had in them still showed a little bit from the young girl she was before. Her hair framed her face perfectly making her features stand out more. Her lips were a light pink and plump, her nose was as cute as ever. What shocked him the most was the body she had. Gray's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he glanced at her body. If he remembers correctly, Juvia didn't have much of a figure. She almost looked like a box, but now she had no edges on her body but full on curves. The skirt she wore embraced her long thick slender legs she had developed and her butt oh dear Mavis. It would look perky and round without the heels either way. The white shirt she had was tucked inside her skirt, making it emphasize her upper body curves. Her chest had tripled in size, it took a bit for Gray to quit ogling her. He couldn't help it, Juvia had grown so much.

"Juvia told Gray-sama she would never forget you," Gray was brought back to reality when he felt Juvia pull away.

"And I told you not to worry either," Gray replied letting for of Juvia's small frame. He found the blush on her cheeks pretty cute.

"Juvia is happy to be back Gray-sama. She's missed everyone espec-" Juvia was suddenly cut off when Bora appeared by her with her father right behind him.

"Say Juvia, me and your father need to speak about something really important," Bora smiled down at Juvia sliding his hand around her hip. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she looked down at Bora's hand slightly gripping her hip. Gray frowned at Bora ready to argue with him.

"In case you didn't notice Bora, we were having a conversation," Gray motioned between him and Juvia, who was slowly pulling away from Bora, but was pulled back when Bora began to reply.

"Well excuse me, I need to speak to her," Bora sternly said before walking away from Gray with Juvia in tow. Gray clenched his teeth as he watched Juvia being dragged away from him. He wished she could just destroy him right then and there. But he knew they had to give it some time before Juvia could even do anything.

"W-Wait Bora, Juvia t-th-" Bora pulled on Juvia's arm almost making her fall, she frowned since he didn't notice her. Before Bora could pull her out of the room, Juvia looked back catching a glimpse of Gray just staring at them with his hands in his blazer's pockets frowning.

Bora dragged Juvia into his office pulling her in and locking his door shut. Juvia stood awkwardly shifting her weight back to back on both her legs.

"B-B-Bora, w-why's Ju-Juvia here?" Juvia stuttered as Bora walked towards her a strange glint in his eye that made her nervous.

"You've been gone for years Juvia, you've grown so much," once Bora reached Juvia he wrapped his arms around her waist. Juvia froze in shock not knowing what to do. She wanted to pull away from him so bad, but she couldn't give him any funny ideas of her not liking him. Which she didn't but if he ever realized what she planned on doing with him. Then Bora would most likely do something horrible to her and her father.

"Juvia would like to catch up, but with everyone Bora," Juvia gently pushed Bora away from her placing her hand on his chest to give them a bit of distance.

"I've missed you so much, I'm sure you missed me too," Bora smirked as he watched Juvia blushing and looking around being as nervous as he remembered.

"Juvia has m-missed everyone," she avoided making eye contact with him not wanting to meet his dark lying ones.

"Especially me right?" Bora bent down nuzzling into her neck taking a deep breath sending unpleasant shivers throughout Juvia's body. It got worse when she felt Bora's lips leave small open mouth kisses on her neck. She cringed every time she heard the small popping noise between his lips and her skin.

"B-Bora said dad and you needed to speak to Juvia," she abruptly said when she felt his lips begin to trail upwards. Bora pulled away tightening his grip around her.

"Yes but first let's just enjoy each other. I've missed your touch for so long Juvia, sweet heart." Bora leaned down, forcing Juvia to look up to him lifting her chin with his fingers and crashing his lips onto hers.

Juvia eyes went wide as she pushed away from Bora exasperated covering her mouth in shock. Her cheeks were flushed and before she knew it, she ran out of his office, in heels. She did catch a glimpse of Bora who just seemed shocked about her action, with a hint of blush on his cheeks that Juvia once found attractive.

Seeing him now just made her cringe. Sure everyone aged, but Bora, Juvia was ready to buy him some anti-aging cream even though she detested him. He looked about the same like four years ago, except he had bags under his eyes, a wrinkle under each eye Juvia definitely never remembers being there. When he smiled he had a few crows feet on the outer corners of his eyes, and his hair, he had a fine line of gray hair at the front of his bangs. He was still a handsome man, but he was aging quickly.

With all of Juvia's thoughts and panicking going around her head, she didn't come to her sense until she bumped into something, rather _someone._

"Hey watch it pal!" The person said, Juvia arched an eyebrow as she looked down to a short blue haired woman who had dropped her things because of her being distracted.

"Oh Mavis, Juvia's really sorry she didn't mean to bump into you," Juvia knelt down to help the woman pick her things up and handed them to her with an apologetical smile.

The blue haired woman took her belongings from Juvia's hands and finally looked up to make eye contact with her. When she did she gasped.

"Oh my! You're Ms. Lockser! I am so sorry Ms. Lockser! It's my fault, I wasn't watching w-where I was going and and-" Juvia quickly cut the nervous woman off shaking her head. Apparently she knew who she was and Juvia hated it when people were so formal with her. Sure she liked it, but to an extent. She'd rather be called Juvia than Ms. Lockser.

"No don't apologize Juvia's the one who ran into you. It is fine Ms. um, I'm sorry but I don't know your name." Juvia nervously chuckled as she smiled down at the small woman. She thought she was cute since she was short, and had these adorable looking eyes.

"I'm Levy McGarden, I'm Mr. Redfox's assistant," Levy stuck out her hand to shake Juvia's who complied happily.

"Well Levy, Juvia hopes he isn't a pain because he can sure be one," Juvia giggled thinking about her cousin, since he was single, and Levy seemed really sweet, maybe she could get some information about of both of them on each other.

"Mr. Redfox is...complicated," Levy nervously said as she looked away from Juvia.

"Juvia is sure he is, we grew up together, and Gajeel-san has always been tough on the outside, but he really isn't. He's really sweet." Juvia noticed a hint of blush rising on Levy's cheeks.

"W-Well Ms. - er I mean, Juvia I think I should go now," Levy quickly walked away from Juvia blushing madly.

Juvia arched an eyebrow and made a mental note to ask Gajeel about Levy. She turned around to continue on walking, where was she going? Juvia didn't know, she just wanted to be away from Bora.

"First day back and you're already scaring people," Juvia turned her head to the voice and was met with a smirking Gray leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Um, Juvia didn't mean to," she looked down frowning.

"I know you didn't, it was an accident, since you were running, in heels I might add." Gray took his weight off the wall and walked towards Juvia. "So, why were you running?" Gray was now standing in front of Juvia his head leaned a little forward looking down at her.

"Ju-Juvia was running from Bora," she could feel Gray's eyes burn on her since she didn't dare look up at him.

"I thought so," Gray stood up straight clearing his throat while he adjusted his tie's collar around his neck. "Well, I think you should come to my office then," Gray gestured for Juvia to follow him and she complied. She felt excitement begin to go through her veins, what would Gray do to her once they were alone? Was he going to ask her on a date? Was he going to return his feelings back to her? Was he going to kiss her and do naught things to her? Or what if he did all those!? Juvia would absolutely do as he asked.

Gray walked quietly to his office keeping his thoughts in place. He didn't want to think about Juvia in any other way than a friend. They were just friends who were being accompanied with another friend to bring Bora down and save Jose's corporation. Juvia was not a girl Gray could have, especially since she was Jose Porla's only daughter and child. A powerful man with such a beautiful daughter, who had beauty beaming from her appearance and personality. Anyone would fall in love with her, but it was wrong. Especially for Gray, who had no status whatsoever. It would be a scandal if he and Juvia were to be together. If he decided to have a private relationship with her, he would still feel wrong. Of course he knew about her feelings toward him since that day at the airport when she left. That small short kiss held many promises, and Gray wanted nothing more but them.

Once they reached his office, Gray unlocked his door letting Juvia walk in first. He closed the door behind them and turned to look at her. He arched an eyebrow to her since she seemed a little nervous to be around him.

"Well now that I have you alone," he began. Juvia gulped feeling her heart beat fast as Gray approached her. His hand went to her shoulder making her flush not knowing what he was going to do. "Sorry you had a piece of lint on your shirt," Gray picked it off and flicked it away. Juvia's hopes were totally drained at the gesture. "As I was saying, now that we are alone. We should probably begin to get rid of Bora once and for all."

Juvia nodded her head as she bit her lip feeling a little frustrated since she expected a little more from Gray, but oh well. She had more time in the future.

"Juvia thinks so too, we should begin planning right away Gray-sama," Juvia looked around to find a place to sit and decided to sit in Gray's big black leather office chair behind his long black modern desk. She spun herself around as every few seconds enjoying the nice view he had. Since Gray was promoted during Juvia's absence he was given a pretty big office.

He now had a pretty damn good view of Magnolia, he also had a mini fridge with a coffee pot by it on a black metal table. He had also had a black shelf against one of his walls with some files and important documents. It wasn't filled to the brim so the spare spaces held some decor. Like a few pictures of his family and whatnot.

"Well, we have some proof on him Juvia. It just isn't enough to get him on _all_ the things he has done." Gray stood in front of his large window looking outside admiring the view.

"Juvia is sure we can get more evidence Gray-sama we just need to be slick around him." Juvia stopped spinning herself around the chair holding onto Gray's desk to prevent her from moving on.

"You can especially, since you never really broke things off with him," Gray turned to look at her and began to feel nervous as she began to play around with his things. She was on his laptop messing around with it and using his pens and pencils as drumsticks. As long as she didn't look in on the top left drawer, he would be good. But he wasn't going to risk of being discovered with a certain item he had of her.

"Juvia agrees, except that she is going to need some help with that," Juvia put his pens down once she was done hitting them against the black desk to a random beat. She turned the chair to face him with a sweet smile.

"What kind of help do you need?" Gray walked towards her taking a seat on his desk covering the drawer he didn't want her to open.

"Well, the reason Juvia was running was because...Bora kissed Juvia and he wanted to," Juvia felt a knot in her throat as she began to remember having her first time with Bora. She was completely over him, but she still felt the pain he made her go through since he was just using her.

"Hey, Juvia," Gray placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me," he got off of the desk and crouched down in front her seeing her eyes begin to tear up.

"Listen, I'm not going to let Bora hurt you ever, alright?" He cupped one of her cheeks with his hand making her look up at him. She was still beautiful even if she was about to cry. Her bottom lip was quivering and Gray wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her.

"Alright Gray-sama," Juvia sniffed holding back her tears wishing she didn't look like a huge cry baby in front of Gray. Who pulled her up gently with his hand still cupping her cheek.

"I'm here to protect you Juvia, no matter what. I'm here for you." If Gray kept staring down at Juvia with his dark black piercing eyes that changed their demeanor to gentle and kind. She was ready to just drop, since she began to feel her knees funny. Gray smiled down at her bring her into a hug, he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other one on her waist bring her closer to him. If it weren't for that Juvia would for sure just collapse since Gray was now holding her up.

Juvia slid her arms around his neck resting her head against his shoulder, if it weren't for her high heels she would hearing his heart beat.

"Juvia is very grateful for Gray-sama," she pulled away only to look up at him. "Gray-sama has been there for Juvia and has showed her what Bora never did," Gray felt himself lean a little closer to her as she spoke. Her lips were enticing it made a man struggle to not kiss her plump lips.

"Juvia," Gray whispered as he was now centimeters away from her lips. Any little movement and they would be together. "Juvia, I..." Juvia's eyes were slowly closing feeling brave enough to kiss Gray. Seeing her being so submissive was making it incredibly hard to keep her away from him.

"Kiss me," she whispered closing her eyes fully shut waiting to feel Gray's lips against hers. Fuck it, Gray though not giving a damn, nobody was watching them. Juvia felt a light brush against her lips causing her to gasp. Gray began to leave a light trail of kisses on her nose, her cheeks, and slowly went back to her lips. There was a voice in the back of his head screamed like there was no tomorrow telling him to stop what he was doing. He ignored it as best as he could trying to mute it away, but it kept screaming. His lips gently met hers afraid of scaring her away for a moment, but relaxed when Juvia didn't pull away instead she sighed in satisfaction.

When air became a problem they both pulled away. Gray opened his eyes to be met with Juvia's seeing so much compassion in hers it scared him that he was never going to be good enough for her.

"Gray-sama," Juvia placed her thumb on his bottom lip rubbing it gently making it tug down a little. "Juvia...she has," Gray kissed her forehead resting his chin on top of her blue wavy hair.

"I know Juvia, I know," he's known every since she left for Fairy Tail, he knew that Juvia would come back to get rid of Bora and to be with him. He knew that no matter what Juvia would always be a bit naive and he was happy she was. Or else she would be back in Phantom with some stranger as her boyfriend crushing Gray's heart into pieces.

"Does Gray-sama, l-like Juvia back?" She nervously said scared that Gray could heart beat fast against his chest.

"I don't..." Juvia felt a lump in her throat instantly, it was happening all over again. "I'm in love with you Juvia," Gray moved his hands onto her shoulders slightly gripping them. "I slowly fell in love with you and I tried many times to forget you. I can't and I'll probably never will." Juvia once again felt her bottom lip quiver since she was ready to start crying, again. Gray smiled at her knowing that she'd cry no matter if his answer was yes or no, but one would just cause her pain. He didn't want that so he told her the truth. A tear quickly left a trail down her cheek and Gray quickly wiped it away.

"Juvia, why are you crying?" He continued to wipe away the tears that followed wanting her to stop.

"Juvia h-has ne-never been happ-ier," she sobbed a smile adorning her crying. Gray rolled his eyes shaking his head at her. Naive girl.

"Neither have I, but please stop crying. It pains me to see you like this whether they're tears of joy or sadness." Gray kissed her slightly red nose hoping to calm her down.

Juvia sniffed one last time in attempt of controlling her tears, once she did she stole a quick kiss from Gray. His eyebrows rose a little taken aback but quickly got her back. The voice at the back of his head was finally getting to him since it seemed to have gotten louder.

"Juvia, you, me...Us, we can't-" Juvia placed her index finger against his lips silencing Gray.

"We _can_ work this out Gray-sama, Juvia knows we will." She pulled her finger away placing her hand onto his shoulder.

"We have to get rid of Bora first, then we can figure something out," Gray looked down at her hoping she would agree. If they were to decide to begin a relationship right now it would make things very complicated.

"Okay, Juvia can wait," she nodded as Gray smirked.

"If we plan something soon, Bora would be out of here soon. But we have to start _right now,_ " Juvia nodded in agreement as she pulled away from Gray.

He immediately frowned wanting to keep on holding her but that would just be a distraction. So he just stood where he was and the two began to discuss a plan. They wouldn't be able to do everything themselves, so when they had come up with something they would go to Gajeel and tell him.

The only thing they needed to watch out was for Bora's nosy curious side. It had been a bad quality of him, always wanting to know other peoples business and eavesdropping on people to just use it to destroy them and get his way. For now Gray and Juvia were safe in Gray's office until Bora showed signs of interest on the two. 

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review if you'd like to tell me.**

 **Either way thanks for reading!**

 **~ Esketit**


End file.
